


Heretical Love

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Apostates, Dragon Age AU, F/M, Mages, Templars, strange magic au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne, a arl's daughter, has just ended her engagement with Roland, a templar, but Roland is not quite ready to let her go. Meanwhile Bog is now an apostate having fled the circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Plan is Hatched

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written for http://sugarpiehoneybog.tumblr.com/ based on her suggestion that I do a Strange Magic/Dragon Age AU  
> I decided to set this story before the events of Dragon Age: Origins  
> This first chapter is not all that exciting, just setting the stage for the story.

Somewhere in Ferelden, between Redcliff and Lothering, Marianne was in the courtyard of her father's estate using her sword to mangle a practice dummy. She was dressed in simple leggings and tunic, her leather boots laced up to her knees. Her hair had been recently chopped short and stuck up in cute little angles around her face. She was turning the pain of her fiance's betrayal into exercise, imagining the dummy before her was the lying, cheating nug shit who broke her heart. She growled and swung her blade, hitting the dummy over and over again until finally she performed a full turn putting her whole body into the attack. Her sword came around, sliced through the air and the head of the dummy went flying across the exercise yard. A couple of her father's guards whistled and clapped with appreciation at her skill, plus several knew about Roland and were all for his beheading. 

She heard a squeal and turned in surprise to see her sister Dawn. Dawn stood there with a wide grin on her face, looking pretty as a picture in her long dress and her pretty hair curling in the morning sunlight. Marianne laughed as she shoved her bladepoint down into the soil. “What are you doing here? I thought you were on your way to Redcliff for the little Harvestmere festival and to visit with Sunny?” Dawn shrugged as she lifted up the ends of her dress to prevent it from dragging in the dirt of the courtyard. “It's not a festival! Its just a...” Dawn waved her hand around as she tried to think of what to call it. “It's just a little get together with Sunny and some other friends. Besides, I would rather go with you!” Marianne chuckled as Dawn threw herself into her sister's arms. Marianne laughed and swung her sister around, both of them laughing before she put her down. “You are determine to get me to leave aren't you?” 

Dawn grinned. “Look, Roland is gone and you have been killing dummies for weeks. You need to get out and going with me to visit with Sunny would be perfect. Besides, who would I be safer with than you?” Marianne gave her an amused look. “Fine, fine. But you know father would have a fit if he knew you were meeting with elves.” Dawn made a face. “Sunny and I have been friends for years! Daddy just doesn't understand. But I am glad you are going with me!” Dawn jumped up and down for a moment, then looked at her sister, taking in her leggings and tunic. “You're not going to Redcliff dressed like that, are you?” 

Marianne looked surprised. “What's wrong with what I'm wearing?” Dawn pressed her lips together about to say something when she squealed, having realized she had dropped the hem of her dress into the dirt of the courtyard. “My dress is a mess!” She quickly hurried back inside while Marianne followed with a roll of her her eyes, but smiled and chuckled. 

At the same moment, deep in the Korcari wilds, Bog sat on the ground and leaned against the trunk of a very large tree, his staff leaned against the bark next to him. He pulled the hood of his robes lower over his face. The hood cast a shadow over his face so that the only distinguishing feature was a sharp nose jutting out of the hood. He then crossed his arms over his chest, pulling his robes around him in a failed attempt to gather a bit more warmth. He glared up and even through the thick branches of the tree, he saw that clouds were gathering. It might rain tonight, he thought, perfect. He looked around the wood, dark and dangerous, but he hoped a lost and wandering half-elf apostate might be ignored by the more dangerous things in the wilds. He sighed and leaned back against the rough tree trunk and closed his eyes. 

Bog was determined to find that lying witch living out here, the one that insisted on calling herself Sugar Plum. He rolled his eyes. Why such a silly name he would never understand, but the potion she had given him all those months ago had not worked. Worse, it had gotten him run out of the circle. Actually he had done the running since it had been decided that he should be made tranquil after trying to use a potion to sway the feelings of another mage. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he remembered his own stupidity and his own misplaced feelings. He was a complete unlovable fool. Just as that unpleasant thought made its way through his mind, a few drops of rain made it pass the thick forest canopy to drop down with a splash against his hood. Bog rolled his eyes. He hunkered down to wait out the shower and hopefully get some sleep. 

In Redcliff, Roland was supposed to have sailed to the Free Marches but instead he had remained in Redcliff. Roland had found Sunny, grabbed the little elf and slammed the poor young man up against the wall at the back of the stable. The stable was located near the back of the inn where Sunny worked. He held Sunny up off his feet. The city elf was short by elven standards and even shorter by human reckoning, meaning Roland had no trouble keeping the young elven man off the ground. “Alright, tell me. Is she coming to Redcliff?” Sunny struggled, but then groaned as he gave up fighting against Roland's grip. “I don't know! All I know is that the last letter I got from Dawn said she was going to try to get her sister to come with her! But if Marianne knows you're here, she won't come!” he added. 

Roland gave Sunny a wicked grin. “Well, who is going to tell her? You?” He dropped Sunny, who hit the ground hard. He winced as he rolled away from Roland's grasp. Sunny managed to get up quickly and scrambled away as swiftly as he could. Roland smiled to himself, running his fingers over his chin as he watched the elf take off. “Perhaps I should head out and meet them on the road? Or maybe a rescue would be in order? There are lots of bandits along the roads...” Roland gave a sly grin and wandered off as he thought about how he could arrange a situation in which he could rescue a grateful Marianne from those terrible bandits.


	2. The Trap is Sprung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our characters met under difficult circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All traveling is done by map :giggle:

Marianne and her sister, along with a few of her father's guards, set out for Redcliff the next morning. It had turned out to be a lovely fall day; the leaves had just started to change and the morning was cool. Their father had let them go, which had surprised Marianne. She thought her father might put up more of a fight about it, but then she figured her father felt that Dawn was safer with her older sister tagging along. Plus, he was probably tired of her violent brooding and the destruction that had become part of her daily routine. The Arl had most likely wanted her to get out for a while. She had to admit, she needed a change of scenery and to get away from her father and his constant insistence that she had misunderstood Roland. She snarled to herself and rolled her eyes at the fact that her father was so blind when it came to Roland. 

She sighed. Marianne decided it was best to let her temper go and tried to enjoy the ride. She leaned down and patted the horse's neck with a smile. Wine was one of her favorite horses, not just because of her deep rich brown coat, but she always provided a steady, dependable ride. 

The day was cooler than expected, though it would probably warm up over the course of the day. Autumn was turning the trees into brillant colors. Marianne glanced back at her little sister who was flirting outrageously with one of their father's guards. The guard looked a bit flustered, as if he didn't know whether to respond to the flirting or to try to get away. Marianne chuckled to herself, deciding to let Dawn have her fun. She was a complete innocent and very sweet. Additionally, all the guards knew that Dawn was off limits or they would be forced to face her older sister. 

That evening they were able to stay with a farmer and his family who had two little girls. Marianne and Dawn both loved children. Dawn spent the evening doing the hair up for one little girl while Marianne and the elder of the two girls spent their time with Marianne telling her stories of warrior women. The next day dawned chilly, a slight frost on the ground which made everything sparkle in the morning light, but by afternoon it was a pleasant, sunny day. Dawn was chatting away about the dress she was planning to purchase at a little shop in Redcliff when Marianne thought she saw something move at the edge of the road up ahead. None of the guards with them seemed to react and she wasn't entirely sure she had actually seen anything except perhaps a deer or a fox. She remained on high alert for a while, but nothing happened. Just as Marianne had started to relax, thinking that she had only been seeing animals, a shadow moved out of the trees and converged on their caravan. 

It happened so suddenly that Marianne almost did not get her sword out in time. She yanked her weapon out quickly and moved down low over her horse as it suddenly got spooked by the sudden appearance of so many armed men. The horse reared up in fright and she held on as best she could with one hand, but the horse bucked and threw her off. Marianne cried out as she lost her grip and dropped off the horse, though she managed to roll out of the Wine's way. She maintained a firm grip on her sword, managing to get to her feet just in time to block a blow from one of the brigands. She blocked another blow, steel ringing, but then she heard her sister scream. 

She risked a quick glance to see two men make a reach for her sister, whose horse was fighting Dawn's attempts to pull away. One of their father's guards was dead and another tried to help her sister, but he was surrounded. Marianne was forced to turn back toward the two brigands trying to grab her when suddenly a handful more came out of the darkness of the forest at the side of the road. One of the men to appear was clearly a mage, for he was holding a staff. Marianne's eyes widened as she cursed, “A mage!” 

She tried to yell out a warning to the remaining guards still standing when the mage threw his staff forward, the tip glowing blue. Lightning lanced out, electrocuting one of the guards. She ducked as one of the men tried to simply slug her in the face. She rose and brought her elbow up knocking his head back up. She hit him hard along her forearm, but she kept her grip on her sword and followed the movement by slamming her elbow back and into his face. The crack of his nose and the sudden wash of blood down his lips and chin was enough to bring a smile to her face. Marianne twisted around, flipping her blade for a backhand stab into one of the other bandits. 

That was when she heard a familiar voice yell, “Don't hurt the ladies!!!” 

Marianne's eyes widened in surprise as she spun around to see a handful of men in Templar armor ride up. For a moment, Marianne thought that they were about to receive help, but then the man with the familiar voice started to issue orders to the bandits to bind her and her sister. He shouted, questioning why they could not capture a couple of women and her heart sank. She was too busy fighting, trying to get to her sister, to even begin to comprehend that there was something very familiar about the voice that she should be able to place it. She tried to get under one of the guard of the brigand before her to get closer to her sister when the Templar giving orders yelled to block her. She was so surprised that she took a step back. The mage with the group cast a spell that hit her she full force in the back. She jerked with the force of the magic and then started to sink to her knees as she felt herself getting weak, losing the ability to stand or stay conscious. She was about to sink fully to the ground when the Templar leapt down and caught her just in time. 

Through the helmet, she caught a glimpse of green eyes, eyes she knew, but then darkness overtook her. 

It was only hours after the abduction of the two women and killing their guards that the rain began and continued to rain during their ride south. Marianne and Dawn rode bound and gagged, uncomfortable and afraid. Marianne proved angrier than frightened, however, having bitten a brigand when he had removed her gag to feed her. Roland had attempted to calm her, but found it better for the time being to keep both sisters gagged and unable to attack, kept unconscious most of the ride by the mage. He would not let his plans go astray after all this preparation. Roland, his Templar lackeys and his hired thugs were caught dead center when the storm blew over them. It was as if Andraste herself was angry. Tensions were running high after the attack and several of the men Roland hired wanted to be paid and to get out of there now. Nothing had not gone at all as Roland had said it would. Now with the storm raining down on them, two unconscious arl's daughters and Roland being a prick, things started to get even worse. Especially when he started leading them south to the Korcari wilds. 

“What are we doing going to the wilds!!?? There be witches living in there and other unnatural things!” one of the men spoke up when he realized the direction Roland was taking them. 

Roland glared down at the man from his horse.“It's the perfect hiding place, you fool. No one will come looking for them until I am ready to mount my rescue. Besides, those are just old wives' tales. Witches of the wilds, stories to keep children out of the woods is all. Grow up.” 

Roland was not paying any attention to the men around him as they started quietly to mutter to themselves as they finally entered the woods. They were following what looked to be an old hunter's trail. Roland quickly became lost. He had only taken directions to an old cabin verbally and had not committed them to memory. When it was clear that their group was truly lost, the bandits started to complain louder. 

Somewhere not too far away from the group of Templars, Bog grumbled to himself again as he walked through the woods. He looked for better shelter, a dead tree, a cave, anything that would keep the rain from soaking him again. He could not believe it had rained nearly every night. Maker's balls, it had been raining every damn night ,not just drizzling, but full on, drowning, rain ever since his escape. He was grumpy, soaked through and hungry when he heard the sounds of shouting. He quickly hid and moved slowly, trying to see what it was that was making all the racket, when he saw a Templar. 

His eyes went wide with a cross between shock and fear. But his main emotion at seeing Templars was anger. When he saw that the others in the group were not Templars, but rather bandits he became confused. There were also, what at first glance he thought were two bodies, but then he could have sworn he saw one of the bodies moved. Bog frowned trying to figure out what this was all about, but it was clear that something was not right with the whole situation. The Templars were not after him, it seemed, which was the only good thing he could glean. 

Bog moved slowly, trying to get closer to the prisoners as the group of Templars and brigands clearly looked about to start a fight. The two prisoners seemed to be temporarily forgotten as tensions started to run high between the two groups. It only took Bog a few moments to decide that perhaps the two prisoners were apostates, which convinced him to help them, despite his better judgment. 

One of the bandits took a swing at a Templar. That was when Bog moved. He silently cast a spell to make himself temporary invisible. He then slipped over to the horses where the two captives were lying bound tightly, both were still mostly unconscious. He could feel the use of magic, which had probably kept them under for a while. He glanced over at the fight, which had not yet erupted into a full on group fight, but the group had formed a circle so that the Templar and bandit could have a fist fight. The one who seemed to be their leader, a blonde man who held himself like he thought he was a king called for bets on the fight. 

Bog turned away and looked back at the prisoners. He pressed his lips together, thinking that they must have a mage with them, must be among the bandits. Templars working with a rogue bandit mage? Strange. He turned back to the captives. Why was he thinking about putting his neck on the line? He must be suffering from a bad case of stupid mage from being lost in these woods. He sighed knowing that yes, he was stupid and he was going to try to help the prisoners. Bog pulled back the hood of one of the prisoners, startled to see a pretty brown haired woman. He quickly did the same with the other to find a blonde woman. He frowned. Something about this didn't seem right; neither woman looked to be a mage. 

He dropped the invisibility, only able to keep it up for short periods as he loosened the ropes on her wrists and placed his hand over the brown haired woman's mouth and then broke the spell on her. She woke up instantly and started to struggle, at one point getting a hit on him that snapped his chin back, causing him to clamp his jaws shut painfully. He grabbed her wrist holding her hand down as he hissed, “Stop it!!! I am trying to help!” 

Her eyes were hard and she struggled a bit more until finally she glared at him but stopped moving. Bog slowly lifted his hand. She had her lips pressed together into a white line, but she didn't scream. He went back to getting her loose. When she was free, she almost shoved him, but stopped herself when she saw the Templars and bandits over the top of the horse. She moved quietly and carefully, going over to the other woman and untying her. When she still didn't wake up, she glared over at Bog who made a face. To himself he thought, what an impatient woman! He was here helping, what more does she want? 

He walked closer, trying to keep an eye on her fists. 

He glanced at the mahogany eyed beauty. “You might want to cover her mouth.” She stared at him for a moment, looking for all the world like she wanted to hit him again, but then nodded as she put her hand over the young woman's mouth. He moved his fingers over the blonde, breaking the spell and her eyes popped open. She was immediately scared having a hand over her mouth. She began to struggle until she saw the dark-eyed woman, who whispered. “Dawn. It's okay, I'm here! Now stay quiet!” 

Bog motioned at the two women to follow him, looking annoyed. Why, oh why did he rescue them, because this was going to be trouble, big trouble. The darker haired one looked like she wanted to go back and fight them all, but she snarled and took the other woman's hand. 

The two women slipped into the woods after him, though Bog could feel the menace coming off the dark haired one behind him. When they had gone only a short distance, the brown haired woman suddenly grabbed his arm, twisted him around, and slammed him up against the trunk of a tree. She put her arm up against his throat, which would have been amusing because she had to stand on tip toe to do it, but the flint in her eyes was not funny at all. 

“Whoa, whoa!” Bog dropped his staff to put his hands up looking as nonthreatening as possible. The other woman wrung her hands together looking back the way they had come. 

The brown haired woman snarled, “Who are you!?” 

Bog took a breath, about to answer, but the blonde woman named Dawn grabbed the darker one's arm. “Marianne, he freed us. Come on, I doubt he is a bad guy!” 

Marianne glanced at her sister and hissed softly, “Dawn, just because he freed us doesn't mean anything! He is a mage too, in the wild by himself??” She turned to glare at 

him again. “You're an apostate, aren't you!” Bog winced at the accusation, but muttered. “True, which also means I don't really want those Templars to catch me either! I thought I would help you when I saw it was Templars that had you. Though I am beginning to wish I hadn't if I knew this was how thankful you were going to be.” The woman, Marianne, kept glaring until finally she took a step back letting him go. “Fine, can you lead us out of...” She looked around. “Where are we?” 

Bog frowned. “The Korcari woods, maybe.” 

“Maybe?” 

Bog glared at her. “You know what, I don't need this kind of aggression. I got you free. You're on your own.” He picked up his staff and then turned around to leave. He heard hissing whispers behind him and then the dark haired woman, Marianne, softly called out. “Look, sorry. It might be safer if we all stick together.” Bog made a face to himself as he moved his staff in front of him and glared at the two women. The blonde one looked so scared, as if she might cry at any moment as she looked between the two of them. He suddenly felt a need to protect her. She was innocent in all this and well, she hadn't threatened him. 

He looked like it took a great effort of will, like he had to spit the words to get them out between clenched teeth. “Fine,” he hissed. “But no funny business.” Marianne glared “I am never funny.” 

Dawn, the blonde nodded her head, “Nope, Marianne is rarely fun.” Marianne turned on the other woman with a look that said, what? But then Bog turned away and started slowly creeping through the wet woods with the two women right behind him. 

In the light of the next morning, Bog stood in the clearing. He leaned on his staff looking around as he tried to figure out where in the forest they were. Marianne and Dawn stood just outside the clearing watching him. Dawn looked nervous while Marianne simply looked annoyed. “You have no idea where this witch is that you're looking for, do you?” Bog shot an annoyed look over his shoulder at her. “Well, maybe if you would stop talking and I could concentrate...” Marianne made a face at him and he rolled his eyes turning away. 

Dawn grabbed her sister's arm. “Marianne, maybe you shouldn't annoy him?” 

Marianne made a face. “Why not?” 

Dawn's eyes became huge as she stressed her words. “He's an apostate.” 

Bog sighed, exasperated. “You know I can still hear you.” 

Dawn squeaked, but Marianne only sighed. “Dawn, if he was going to do something he could have done it a while ago.” 

Bog glared over his shoulder at the two of them. “Will you two be quiet? I am trying to concentrate!” 

Dawn muttered, “He is a grouchy apostate.” 

Marianne snickered “I think they all are.” 

They were quiet for a few moments letting Bog do whatever it was he was doing to figure out a way to either the witch he was looking for or to lead them out of the woods, but right now they were all stuck together. After a moment, Bog sighed. “I feel a pull to the right, but honestly I have no idea why, alright?” 

Marianne sighed as she looked off in that direction and then up to see the sky peaking through the tree branches. “Looks like another storm is coming. I swear this place gets more rain...maybe we should camp for the night?” 

Bog glanced at the sky. It was unusual all this rain, but he didn't say anything not wanting to spook Dawn, who he had quickly learned was Marianne's sister. “Perhaps you are right.” 

Soon the three of them were sitting around a small fire, all of them wary and weary. 

Marianne put her hands out in front of the fire. The air had started to become chill and they could smell rain in the air. They had made a small shelter of branches and leaves, not a great one, but it would keep most of the direct rain off. Their fire sat right outside of the shelter as they cooked the rabbit Marianne had managed to catch with her skills and a dagger she still had on her. 

“So, Bog, where are you from? With that accent, you are clearly not originally from Fereldan.” Marianne looked over at him across the top of the fire. He had his hood up again as if he wanted to hide his features. She got the distinct impression that he thought he must be hard to look at, which was silly. He had nice eyes and she actually found his long, lean features pleasing even if the circumstances of their meeting had not been ideal. 

He glanced over at her. “I am originally from Starkhaven, but was sent to the circle here in Fereldan.” 

She nodded. “Why did you leave the circle?” 

Bog raised an eyebrow at her. “That's a bit personal, isn't it?” 

Marianne shrugged. “Well, we are lost in the woods here together. Might as well ask a few personal questions.” 

He twisted his lips at her, looking unconvinced, but then let out a long sigh. “I used a potion on someone against their will. Got caught, it was decided to make me tranquil. I didn't agree. So here I am.” 

“Looking for the witch that helped you get the potion. Why?” Marianne lifted her brows in question. 

He sighed. “It was a love potion that didn't work. Apparently I am too hideous for a love potion to work. I don't know why I am looking for her. I just...I just didn't know what else to do.” 

Marianne nodded. “My fiance was unfaithful. I think I understand, sometimes you do things because you're hurt and you don't really know why.” 

Bog glanced at her from under his hood, the firelight catching his eyes. It was clear he found it impossible that someone would cheat on her. “Do you know why he did it?” 

Marianne sighed, looking off into the darkness. “I think he was more interested in what marrying an arl's daughter could get him. He didn't really love me, just what I represented.” 

Bog smiled with just a hint of melancholy. “It wasn't real then. Similar to what would have happened if the potion had worked. It would not have been real.” 

Marianne smiled over at him, their eyes meeting. “The whole thing made me a bit...well, I don't trust easily any more.” 

Bog smiled. “Neither do I. I have my guard up.” 

Marianne nodded. “Me too.” 

Bog pushed his hood back; his dark hair was sticking up a bit like spikes around his head, making Marianne want to go over there and run her hands through it to put it down for him. 

“Doesn't explain why those Templars and bandits kidnapped you.” Bog used a stick to poke at the fire. 

Marianne frowned, glancing over at where Dawn was sleeping. “I am not really sure. But I thought...it sounded like one of those men was my fiance.” 

Bog blinked. “Are you serious?” 

She chewed her bottom lip. “I—I think maybe, yes, but I don't understand why if it was him...why would he kidnap Dawn and me?” 

Bog opened his mouth, about to say something when they both heard it, a howl in the darkness, not a wolf, or a hound, but something else. Bog grabbed his staff as he stood. Marianne looked around in a panic as she realized she did not have a weapon except her dagger. “Maker's Balls!”


End file.
